something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Troglodyte
This humanoid's scaly hide is dull gray. Its frame resembles that of a cave lizard, with a long tail and crests on its head and back. Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Troglodytes are strong and stout but are not very smart (+2 Str, +2 Con -2 Int). * Type: Humanoid (reptilian) (0 RP) * Size: Medium (0 RP) * Base Speed: Normal (0 RP) * Languages: Xenophobic (0 RP) Troglodytes start knowing their racial language only Defense Racial Traits * Natural Armor: Troglodytes have tough scaly skin, granting them a +1 natural armor bonus. (2 RP) Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Cave Dweller (1 RP): Troglodytes know all the ins and outs of navigating through caves; Benefit: Troglodytes gain a +1 bonus on Knowledge (dungeoneering) and Survival checks made underground. Movement Racial Traits * Swim: Troglodytes have a swim speed of 30 feet and thus gain a +8 racial bonus on Swim checks (1 RP) * Darklands Stalker (4 RP): Troglodytes are native to the Darklands; Benefit: Troglodytes can move unhindered through difficult terrain while underground. In addition, Troglodytes with a Dexterity score of 13 or higher gain Nimble Moves as a bonus feat. Offense Racial Traits * Natural Attacks: Bite 1 (RP) Troglodytes gain a natural bite attack, dealing damage equivalent to that of a creature two size categories lower than normal for their size (1d2 for Small races, 1d3 for Medium, etc.). The bite is a primary attack, or a secondary attack if the creature is wielding manufactured weapons. * Natural Attacks: Claws 2 (RP) Troglodytes receive two claw attacks. These are primary natural attacks. The damage is based on the creature’s size (1d4 for Medium creatures.) Senses Racial Traits * Darkvision: 90 ft The troglodyte: The troglodyte is a feral, savage cave dweller. They are among the most populous denizens of the upper reaches of the endless caverns of the underworld, equally at home raiding the settlements of those who dwell above or below ground, yet for all their race's fecundity and sprawl, as a whole they represent only a minor threat. At times, great leaders can draw legions of troglodytes to their command to create vast and deadly armies, but left to their own devices, troglodyte tribes are content to keep each other under control with numerous feuds, cannibalistic raids, and bitter civil wars. The troglodyte is one of the oldest of intelligent races, and ruins found in some remote caverns testify to the fact that their empire was once among the largest in the world. At the dawn of time, the troglodyte civilization was generations ahead of other humanoid races—while those races hid in caves and worshiped fire, the troglodytes raised vast cities of stone ziggurats and twisting canals, kept other races as slaves, and worshiped ancient and inhuman gods and demons. Yet as the other races evolved and grew increasingly civilized, they outstripped their onetime troglodyte oppressors. Today, the roles have changed—now it is the troglodyte that hides in caves and lives the life of a feral savage. Religion is strong among troglodyte tribes, and their shamans and priests are universally the highest regarded members of a clan. A troglodyte chieftain is not always a cleric or druid, but those who do not have divine power are usually mere mouthpieces and puppet lords that answer to the beck and call of the local seer or shaman. Troglodytes generally worship one of the countless demon lords, particularly those of a reptilian or primeval shape and form or those whose Abyssal domains most closely resemble the tangled caverns troglodytes prefer. Troglodyte druids are usually neutral evil if they dwell with their own kind (and are universally feared and respected for the eerie command they have over beasts). A typical troglodyte stands about 5 feet tall and weighs 150 pounds.